


One Hundred Percent

by cheerstar051



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Sex, maybe? - Freeform, mentions of past sexual partners, slight angst, sort of, they're not enemies so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerstar051/pseuds/cheerstar051
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For pintsandgutiars: I hope you like it dear!<br/>Can I have a pining!, player-esque harry who is keeps flirting with Niall and dropping hints but Niall thinks that just Harry just a flirt and that it doesn't mean anything special when harry is actually head over heels for him? Anything other plot points can be completely up to you, I just really like this dynamic. Thank you!! Xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred Percent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pintsandguitars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintsandguitars/gifts).



> I really really really hope you like this! I'm not the best a writing player-esque Harry. The prompt also isn't identical to what I did but I still hope you like it!!

To Harry, Niall is like, perfect. Not that anyone is perfect, but if anyone could be, Harry is sure Niall would fit the bill. He’s been in love with Niall since they were in their first year of college. They had met through a mutual friend at a party, and Harry was gone for the moment he heard Niall laugh. Now normally, Harry has no problem getting who he wants, he doesn’t like to be too cocky, but he knows he’s charming. The only problem is, Niall seems to be completely immune to it. He’s told Harry countless times that he’s not interested in a one night stand, or just sex, and Harry knows that. He’s told Niall so many times that that’s not what he wants, but Niall either ignores him or asks him to stop lying to him. Harry really isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do. He’s talked to every one of Niall’s friends to try to get them to tell Niall that Harry doesn’t just want sex, he wants Niall, completely. But, Niall won’t even listen to his friends, so, Harry is stuck in a rut.

Harry is currently sitting in his dorm, attempting to write his term paper, but nearly jumps out of his skin when there’s a loud knock on the door. He thinks it may be his roommate, Zayn, who has a tendency to forget his key. He begrudgingly half rolls off his bed and makes his way towards the door.  
“Zayn, you really need to learn how to remember your key.”  
“Last time I checked, I wasn’t Zayn.”  
Harry’s eyes widen when he hears the voice. His voice.  
“Niall?”  
Niall stands on the other side of the door, looking a bit sheepish.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey?”  
“Can I come in?”  
“Yeah, of course.”  
Harry steps to the side of the door to let Niall in. He’s confused as to why Niall is there, but he’s certainly not complaining.  
Niall shyly sits on Harry’s bed and looks at Harry with a small smile.  
“Not that I’m complaining, but, why are you here?”  
“I wanted to ask you something.”  
“Alright, what’s that?”  
“How many people have you had sex with?”  
If Harry had been drinking anything, he’s sure he would have spit it out.  
“Wh-what?”  
“Please don’t make me repeat it.”  
“Why do you want to know? I mean, does it really matter how many people I’ve had sex with? Sex doesn’t define who you are as a person Niall.”  
He isn’t sure why he’s getting so defensive, Niall had only asked a question, he didn’t call him a slut or a man-whore.  
“I didn’t, Harry I wasn’t, that’s not what I was implying.”  
“Are you sure? Because you have before.”  
Niall opens his mouth to say something, but Harry cuts him off before he can.”  
“No, let me talk this time.”  
Niall nods.  
“You always insinuate all of these bad things about me just because I’m seen as a player, which I’m not by the way. I don’t know why you act so superior to me all the time Ni. I don’t know why you always shut me down when I’m trying my hardest to get it through to you that I want you for more than just sex and you still don’t get it. You always tell me to get lost. Is it just because you’re not interested in the same gender or you’re just not interested in me? If you’re just not interested in me, please just tell me what I can do to get you to see that I’m in love with you.”  
Harry’s eyes widen again when he realizes what he’s said. He hesitantly looks at Niall to see his reaction. He’s shocked to see that Niall has tears in his eyes.  
“Ni, what-“  
He’s cut off when Niall hops off his bed and wraps Harry in a bone-crushing hug.  
“You’re so fucking stupid Harry.”  
Harry pulls back from the hug and looks at Niall with confusion in his eyes.  
“What?”  
“All I’ve wanted you to do is tell me how you feel Harry. I know I shouldn’t have gone about it the way I did, and I shouldn’t have called you what I did, and I’m sorry. I just, I didn’t want to let you know I’ve liked you for a long time if you weren’t in it for the long run. I think I’ve loved you for a while, I just didn’t know how to deal with my feelings and I’m so sorry that I hurt you Harry, it was never my intention.”  
“You love me?”  
Harry’s trying to keep his tears at bay, but the boy he’s been in love with for ages has just told him that he feels the same. How could he not cry?  
“I do.”  
Niall smiles brightly.  
“Does this mean I can kiss you now?”  
“Yes.”  
“Finally.”  
Harry leans forward and captures Niall’s lips with his own. He places his hands on Niall’s face and Niall pulls him closer by the waist. He puts all of his feelings in the kiss. All of the passion that he’s had bottled up inside of him for the past two years.  
He pulls back for air a few minutes later.  
“Why did you ask me how many people I’ve had sex with Niall?”  
Niall has the decency to at least blush.  
“Oh, about that.”  
“Yeah?”  
“I, um, I don’t know how to put it into words.”  
Harry looks at him with a raised eyebrow.  
“This is gonna sound so feckin’ stupid Haz.”  
“I’m sure it won’t Ni.”  
“Fine. I wanted to know how experienced you were so I would know if you would be careful with me if we ever had sex.”  
“Did you not think I would?”  
“It’s not that exactly, I just.”  
He stops, blushing madly, and hides his face in Harry’s neck.  
“What is it babe?”  
The nickname makes Niall blush even harder.  
“I’ve just never had sex with a guy, and I didn’t want to be inexperienced compared to you, but I also hoped you knew what you were doing, since I have no clue.”  
Harry’s heart flutters in his chest at Niall’s words.  
“Ni look at me please.”  
Niall hesitantly removes his head from the crook of Harry’s neck.  
“Yeah?”  
“I’ve had sex with two people. One guy and one girl. Even if I hadn’t ever slept with anyone before, I would still treat you with care Ni. Even if I had absolutely no idea what I was doing, I’d still do my best to make sure I handled you the right way.”  
“You mean that?”  
“I do. One hundred percent.”  
Niall pecks his lips.  
“So, are you good in bed?”  
Harry smirks at him.  
“How about you find out?”  
Niall couldn’t have nodded his head faster.


End file.
